1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a repositionable adhesive pad which can be removed from a support to which the adhesive pad is attached for repositioning of the adhesive pad. More particularly, the invention relates to a repositionable double-sided adhesive pad which has two sides provided with releaseable adhesive layers having different degrees of tackiness and which additionally includes a display layer for use as an ornament, advertisement or indicator.
2. Description of the Related Art
A self-sticking double-sided tape typically includes two opposite adhesive layers provided on two sides of a substrate made of a synthetic polymeric material, and two pieces of release paper respectively covering the two adhesive layers to protect the same from contaminants and dust. After the pieces of release paper are removed, the substrate can be used to adhere to two objects at two sides thereof. Generally, one side of the substrate is attached to a fixed support while the other side thereof is adapted to hold an object.
The double-sided tapes generally exist in two forms, one being linerless, and the other being provided with a liner that is generally made of a foamed material. A double-sided tape 2 shown in FIG. 1 has a foam layer 21 which serves as a liner two sides of which are coated with two adhesive layers 22 covered by pieces of release paper(not shown). FIG. 2 shows a linerless double-sided adhesive tape 1 which includes an adhesive layer 11 of a strong adhesive two sides of which are respectively covered by two pieces of release paper (not shown).
The adhesion of both adhesive tapes 1, 2 is attributable to the adhesive layers 11, 22 which are usually formed from an adhesive having high tackiness. In use, one side of the double-sided tape 1 or 2 is stuck to a fixed support 14 or 25, while the other side thereof is used for attachment of an object 13 or 24. Due to the high tackiness of the adhesive, it is difficult to remove the object from the support. When the object is removed forcefully from the support, the object 13 or 24 can be damaged, and the adhesive will leave residue on the damaged part of the object, which is hard to remove. On the other hand, if the support 14 or 25 is a wall which is covered by wall paper or paint, removal of the adhesive tape 1 or 2 will result in peeling of the wall paper or the paint, thus significantly affecting the appearance of the wall.
Attempts were made in the art to develop a repositionable double-sided adhesive tape or pad by using releaseable pressure-sensitive adhesives. U.S. Pat. No. 5,622,761 discloses a double-sided adhesive sheet two opposite sides of which are respectively provided with releaseable pressure-sensitive adhesives having different degrees of releaseability. The side of the sheet with the adhesive of lower releaseability is adapted for attachment to a fixed surface, such as a wall or board, whereas the other side with the adhesive having higher releaseability is used for holding or bonding an object. The pressure-sensitive adhesive on the adhesive sheet permits the latter to be removed from the fixed surface so that the adhesive sheet can be repositioned on another surface. In addition, removal of the object from the adhesive sheet is permitted without damaging the object.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,965,225 discloses a pad having multiple note sheets secured together as a superimposed stack, wherein each note sheet has two sides thereof provided with a pressure-sensitive adhesive and includes an adhesive-free area for marking or writing. The adhesive-free area is folded so that the adhesive on one side is covered by the folded adhesive layer and is prevented from sticking to an adjacent sheet.
Although the double-sided adhesive sheets or pads suggested in the art offer the repositioning effect and facilitate removal of the objects attached to the sheets or pads, it is still desirable that improvements be made for double-sided adhesive pads so as to enable the same to have ornamenting, advertising and/or indicating functions.
An object of the present invention is to provide a repositionable double-sided adhesive pad which not only functions to hold or retain releaseably an object but also functions to provide a displaying effect.
According to the present invention, an adhesive pad comprises a pad body which includes: a substrate; a releaseable first adhesive layer disposed on one side of the substrate and having a first degree of tackiness; a first piece of release paper overlying the first adhesive layer; a display layer bonded adhesively to the other side of the substrate; a releaseable second adhesive layer disposed on the display layer and having a second degree of tackiness which is lower than the first degree of tackiness; and a second piece of release paper covering the second adhesive layer.